the boy who cried Shou Tucker
by Mystyrious Writer
Summary: ok this is my second story and it took me 2 days to write it but it is really good summary inside. Sorry this story is canceled, I lost all inspiration in it.
1. Chapter 1

The boy who cried Shou Tucker

**Ok I know I am starting another one but I thought of one but I also got a little inspiration from AlchemyFreak0218 I really liked your story and it inspired me so I wrote this and am giving you half the credit.**

**Summery: Shou Tucker broke out of prison and has gone after Ed. What does Tucker have in mind? How will everyone react?**

_Aaaa-aaaa _"the alarms are going off because one of the prisoners escaped, sir." Said one of the guards.

"I know I'm not stupid. I just came to see who is missing." He looked at the hole in the wall. "Who was in this cell and what did he talk about?" he said looking at the transmutation circle on the wall.

"Shou Tucker, sir. The only thing he would talk about was the fullmetal alchemist, sir." And with that the coronel walked out of the prison and went to his office.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._ "Hey, Al where are ya?" Ed said running into the room with the phone. He saw Al asleep on the couch of their apartment in central. (Yes Al is back in his own body.) He grabbed the phone and went out side.

"Hello, this is Edward speaking." He paused and looked at a figure just standing there, but soon he walked away. "Hello?"

"_Fullmetal you gotta keep and eye out for t-" _the line went dead before the colonel could get the message and he saw someone walk into a bush and got curious. He went inside and put a shirt on and his shoes.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to go in here." Ed said to the man in a drape coat. What he didn't see was the transmutation circle he was standing on or the pups in the cage sleeping.

"Good to see you again Edward, so where is Nina?" said the voice of the man.

_Wait I know that voice… it can't be!_ Ed thought wail the man took off the hood "Tucker! How can this be you are supposed to be in jail!" _is this what Mustang was trying to tell me?_

"It is time for you to learn something Edward." Tucker got down on the ground and put his hand on the transmutation circle.

"Ahhhhh" Ed was screaming in pain as he was being mixed with the four puppies that where no longer in a cage. "Why? Ahhh-would you-do this?" Ed asked, as he was slowly blacking out.

"As I, said I'm teaching you." Tucker said dragging him to his door and knocking on it. Before Al answered, Tucker ran down the street and around the corner.

"Brother!" Al yelled dragging him inside and setting him on his bed. "Brother wake up! What happened to you?" Al said as he shook his brother fiercely. He grabbed the phone and called the only one he could, his long time friend.

_Ring, Ring, Ring._ "I wonder who that could be?" a girl with blue eyes and long, light blonde hair said. "Hello, Rockbell Automail, Winry Rockbell speaking. How may I help you?"

"_Winry you have to come here, now and help brother he is hurt badly!" _Al screamed into the phone.

"What! What happened to him! How badly? Are you in the hospital?" Winry was panicking. _What the heck happened to Ed this time?_ Winry thought as she was trying to calm down not only her self but Alphonse too.

"_I don't know he is unconscious. No we are at home." _Al said a little bit calmer than before.

"Ok I will be there in a fue hours." She said grabbing her bag. She packed early because she just knew he would call for her to fix his leg, because that is the only thing he couldn't get back to normal. To tell the truth she was glad that it was still automail.

"Ed!" Winry said as she knelt down next to his bed. "Ed, wake up!" she said shaking him a little bit.

"W-win what are you-" but before he could finish she was hugging him big time. "Doing here?" he said confused.

**Ok so this was my new story so far I think it is really good and has great potential so does my sister. R&R**

**~loving alchemist**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it took so long to write chapter two of 'the boy who cried Shou Tucker'. I have school and I no one will give up the computer most of the time so here I am writing it now so enjoy.**

**Last said**_**:**__ "W-win what are you-" but before he could finish she was hugging him big time. "Doing here?" he said confused._

"Ed, are you ok? How do you feel?" Winry said still hugging Edward not wanting to let go.

"Ok I guess. I feel a little fuzzy and tired though. Plus I think these pants are a little tight." Ed realized what he said and quickly added "But not in that sort of way."

Winry pulled away and said "I'll be right back then. Do you need anything?" she asked with a hint of pink on her face.

"No. I don't know, but come back soon, ok?" Ed said with pink starting to spread across his face and Winry's growing bigger.

"O-ok. I'll b-be right b-back." Winry studderd, then she got up and left.

Ed changed his pants and that's when he saw he had a tail. "What the… when did I have this?" he questioned. "Gah." He said through clenched teeth.

He remembered what happened to him in an instant. He remembered what Tucker did to him. _I can't tell Winry she will never talk to me again if I do, but what if I can't control it? _Then blackness.

_Thump._ "What was that?" Winry thought aloud. She went to Ed's room to see what the matter was.

"Ed! What happened?" Winry said shaking Ed again. "Ed wake up." She said tears streaming down her face.

"Unnn." was all Edward said. His eyes were a reddish gold instead of his regular yellow gold color. He had dog ears and a tail.

"What happened to you?" she was scared for him. _When did this happen to him and why is he looking at me that way._ "Edward, are you ok?"

"Ok. Edward ok." Ed said in a monotone.

"Edward, what's the matter?" Winry said putting a hand on his shoulder making him flinch. "It's ok I wont hurt you." She put her hand behind one of his ears and started scratching which made him lean his head toward her. She giggled and when she stopped and sat on the bed he followed jumping on the bed and laying his head on her lap.

"Oh." She had a blush cross her face.

"Huh. Where am I?" said Ed rubbing his eyes. Then he felt something soft touch his head and this weird sensation went through his entire body. "That feels good." He said and then he heard a small giggle.

"What the heck?" Edward then turned his head to look into big beautiful blue orbs looking into his making him blush. "Winry, what happened to me?" he then realized where his head was. "And where is Al?" he said starting to sit up but was stopped by a hand pushing him back down.

"Al left town for a few days to go and get Mei and come back, but not after visiting the prince and his fiancé. Now you need to rest and get better. And since when did you have a tail, dog ears, and a pulse of blue in your eyes every time you look in a certain direction?" Winry said stroking Ed's hair.

"WAIT WHAT I HAVE DOG EARS AND A BLUE PULSE IN MY EYES!" Ed screamed and rolled off the bed and on the floor. "Ouch" he said sitting up holding his head.

"Are you ok?" Winry said kneeling next to him.

"Yea I'm fine. Just don't freak-" and blackness.

"Not again." Winry said putting Ed's head on her lap.

"Unnn" he said opening his eyes and burying his head into her stomach.

"Ed, why are you so cute when you are like this? You are like a puppy right now. I wonder…" she said and scratched his belly making his shake his leg and pull his face out of her stomach smiling. "Awe, you're so cute."

He looked at her and said "You're so cute." Right back to her and he hugged her stomach nuzzling her every once and a while.

She looked at him and a blush crossed her face in a bright red paint like feature. _This can't be Ed, can it? He is just tired and doesn't know what he is talking about, does he though?_ "Ed you need to get to bed and go to sleep ok." Winry said standing up and moving the covers back for him.

He climbed onto the bed and looked at her again. "Bed, sleep?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes and to sleep." _Why is he acting like a two year old?_ She asked her self as she was heading for the door only to be stopped by Ed whining like a puppy.

"Please stay, don't leave me alone." Ed said sitting up and looking at her all sad.

"O-ok." She said walking over to him and he scooted over for her.

When she was all set and secure he grabbed her and pulled her in to him and put his chin on her head and fell asleep. She had a big blush on her face and put her hands on his shirtless chest and soon drifted to off to sleep as well.

**Ok so I think this is pretty good and I like it a lot so I hope you do too. And the next chapter will be up soon I promise I won't forget about this so take care.**

**~loving alchemist**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey ok so i tould you that i would get it done soon and i did ****exactly ****that enjoy.**

The next morning.

Winry was the first to wake up. Ed was holding onto her as if to protect her with his life. She started to blush and pull his arms off to get up and leave, but when she was turned around he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him only deepening her blush.

"Ed I have to get up." She said trying to get up again but he pulled her tighter to him.

"No." he said and then there was a knocking at the door and Edward growled making Winry jump.

"Ed I have to get up and get the door." She said looking at him and he looked at her with a protective face.

"No." he said and nuzzled her cheek as if they where married. "I won't let you go, not now not ever." His animal instincts taking over.

"E-Ed, are y-you ok? You s-seam a little o-off." Winry said blushing a little harder.

"Only if you are around I'm ok." He said and kissed her neck sending chills up and down her spine.

"Ed w-what are y-you doing?" Winry said a little flustered. As he moved up to her cheek and then to her mouth.

The knocking came again and Edward got up walked over to the door growling and opened it to find Mustang standing there. "Hello colonel." He said still growling a little and making sure he couldn't look in his house.

"Hello Fullmetal may I come in?" He asked.

"Why?" And Winry walked over to the door and tried to look out to see who it was. "Can you come back later when I don't have other guessed?" he asked with a small whine in the middle of his sentence.

"I was just coming to check on you, but it seems I am too late to worn you about Tucker." He said looking at his ears and tail. "The leased I can do is get rid of the ears and tail though."

"Tucker did this!" Winry said as the coronel walked in the house. She had found out about Tucker from Al on one of there visits.

"yes, but we will try everything to undo what he did. And by the looks of it he mixed Ed with 4 or 5 different dogs." He said walking around Ed inspecting him.

"Oh so that is why he has been acting weird lately." Winry said as she sat down on the couch only to have Ed come over and sit next to her and put an arm around her.

"I see that you two are finally a couple am I wrong." Mustang said getting the transmutation circle ready for Ed, and also making Winry blush in the process.

"Well actually-" But before Winry could finish Ed cut in.

"No one is aloud to touch her, but me, got it." He said pulling her closer to his growling. This made Winry blush harder, but she was a little happy about it.

**ok so i will have another up later and i hope you like it. R&R**

**~loving alchemist**


End file.
